1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclohexylamine derivative having a novel structure, more particularly a cyclohexylamine derivative having 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine structure which is useful as a photostabilizer for variety of organic materials or as an intermediate thereof and can be used also as an intermediate of medicines or agricultural chemicals.
2. Prior Art
It has hitherto been known that compounds having a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine structure (the so-called hindered amine structure) possess an excellent radical-capturing ability, and they have been used as a photostabilizer of organic materials, particularly resins by taking advantage of the property.
For example, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinyl)-sebacate of formula (1) (trade name: SANOL.RTM. LS770, referred to hereinafter as LS770) which is one of the typical photostabilizers, as described in "Recent Technology of Polymer Additives" by Yutaka Nakahara, CMC Co., 1988, is known to be an ester of 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidinol and sebacic acid and to exhibit high photostabilizing effect on many resins such as polyolefins and the like. ##STR2##
LS770 with a high photostabilizing effect can, however, bleed out from resins to which it has been added during its use and thus has problems that it can hardly be used for thin products such as film or the like, or may affect deleteriously a coating on the surface of a relatively thick product of a resin to which it has been added during its use for a long period.
Recently, a photostabilizer afforded with high molecular weight such as of formula (2) (trade name: CHIMASSORB.RTM. 944) has been developed in order to settle the problem of bleedout as described above. ##STR3##
The compound, notwithstanding the absence of the bleedout from resins, has only an insufficient effect on photostabilization.
The present inventors have conducted researches on settling the problems described above, resulting in the discovery of a new cyclohexylamine derivative represented by the general formula [I] which can be produced industrially, has a high photostabilizing effect and exhibits little bleedout from resins when used as a photostabilizer.